Betty Boop Parodies
Betty Boop Parodies & References: Betty Boop might have originally started out as a caricature of Helen Kane and was a character that was influenced by the likes of Clara Bow (sex appeal) and scat lyrics originating from an African-American singer by the name of Baby Esther. The character was also inspired by the flappers of the roaring 20s. Other stars who inspired the character later on in the series were Mae West, Greta Garbo and Marlene Dietrich. Betty herself has had quite a few cartoon parodies created of herself in other various cartoons and many people have impersonated or mentioned her. Betty Boop has also been referenced in various cartoons, television shows, live-action films and Anime. The parodies of Betty Boop got so prevalent at one point that Max Fleischer had to issue a warning. Max Fleischer's Warning Since Betty Boop has reached stardom in motion pictures, it has come to my attention that other producers of animated cartoons are attempting to imitate the character created by me. I hereby serve notice that the character Betty Boop is fully protected by copyright registration and I intend to protect my interests to the fullest extent of the law against anyone attempting to use or imitate this character. ~ Max Fleischer President, Fleischer Studios, INC American Cartoons ''The Powerpuff Girls'' In Season 2 of The Powerpuff Girls rebooted series episode entitled Mini Golf Madness which aired in 2017 a parody of Betty Boop dubbed Owlie Boop. Wooly's Ragtime Mini Golf park is based of the 1930s cartoon character Owlie Boop. Buttercup plays a perfect round of mini-golf and wants to keep her winning ball, but is told that she has to return it. She keeps the ball causing the robot mascot to go on a rampage through Townsville. Owlie Boop is voiced by the official voice of Betty Boop Sandy Fox. The character sings and dances like Betty Boop, instead of using the Boop-Oop-a-Doop phrase she Hoots. During the cartoon the character is often referred to as looking like Ms.Bellum a character who slightly resembles Jessica Rabbit. Owlie rampages through Townsville destroying everything in her path. The girls think that Owlie wants the golf ball returned to them when in fact it was a Wooly's golf pencil that Blossom had accidentally stolen that Owlie wanted returned. Blossom: "You see the whole park is based on the famous cartoon character Owlie Boop." Buttercup: "Pfffft! Don't care!!! Bubs what's the wind speed?" Owlie Boop: "Thank you thank you! Now you're done thank you thank you that was fun..." Buttercup: "Yeeeeesh..." Mayor: "That lady tearing all the roofs off looks like Ms. Bellum, except the face... Boo hoo... Ms. Bellum..." Bubbles: "There, there Mayor let's get you to bed." Blossom: "BUTTERCUP!!!" Buttercup: "I know Bloss that thing does look like a giant Ms. Bellum." Blossom: "I think we both know what that thing is Buttercup, that's the mascot from the golf course today." Buttercup: "That place sure was jank huh?" Blossom: "Especially the part where the owner told us not to take the golf balls." Buttercup: "Couldn't agree more." Blossom: "Or else?" Buttercup: "Nice recap." Blossom: "Buttercup you stole that golf ball!" Buttercup: "Fine I took the golf ball I earned it's not like you wouldn't have done the same." Blossom: "Incorrect I am the moral compass of this group I would never steal anything." Buttercup: "Whatever!" Blossom: "Just put the ball back so we can go to bed." Buttercup: "NO!!! Besides a ball isn't gonna stop that thing my fist will!" Blossom: "See Buttercup? Owlie Boop won't stop until you give back that ball you stole!" Blossom: "Buttercup this is all your fault isn't that right Bubbles? BUBBLES!!!" Bubbles: "YEAH!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Wait what're we talking about?" Buttercup: "We're talking about how this has nothing to do with me." Wooly: "It has everything to do with you ya thief!!!" Buttercup: "Hey creepy mini golf guy!" Wooly: "That's Wooly to you! She ain't gonna stop til she gets what was stolen from her." Buttercup: "Ah, it's not like she's causing any serious damage.... yikes..." Wooly: "Ya stole!!!" Buttercup: "But no I'm just err..." Wooly: "THIEF!!!" Buttercup: "No..." Wooly: "THIEF!!! THIEF!!! THIEF!!!" Buttercup: "Quit it!" Wooly: "THIEF!!! THIEF!!! THIEF!!! THIEF!!! THIEF!!!" Buttercup: "Okay... I stole it! I'm sorry, I'm gonna put it back right now...happy?" Blossom: "Hey Buttercup I am taking your score down at least three penalty strokes." Bubbles: "That pencil looks familar..." Buttercup: "Is that a golf pencil from Wooly's?" Bubbles: "Huh!? I guess she just wanted that pencil." Buttercup: "Well Blossom seems like the real petty thief here is you!" Blossom: "But I... I'm... well..." Posters featured in the cartoon of Owlie shows her wearing stockings with a little black dress. Owlie Boop: Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! I'll look high and I'll look low I'm gonna find it don't ya know Who, who who's got it? Look around it must be near Have you seen it? Is it near? Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Look around it must be near Have you seen it? Is it here? Hooty hoot! Up I go Where's it at? Do you know Who, who who's got it? Who, who I'll search all over This is true Someone's got it Is it you? Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Oh, where's it at Where's my baby I'm gonna find it Don't mean maybe Who, who who's got it? Who, who who's got it? Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo... That's not the thing I'm looking for It's time to look around some more Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot! Well now I'm done I'm going home that sure was fun! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! Hooty Hoot Hooty Hoo! ''Family Guy'' Betty Boop is referenced in a deleted scene of Family Guy in season 12. Stewie Griffin is being burped upon by Brian Griffin. Stewie tells him that if he does it right he will poop and burp at the same time which is called a Boop and that is how Betty Boop got her name. Betty is then shown doing her Boop Boop a Doop routine, where she goes on to burp and soil herself, shocking a member of the audience. Her voice is provided by Alex Borstein. ''Terrytoons'' In the 1931 Paul Terry animated cartoon By the Sea a flapper mouse girl sings a Boop Oop a Doop song to her boyfriend (a cat) explaining how she loves him, little does he know that she is cheating on him behind his back. The character sings a happy version of the song at the beginning of the cartoon and a sad version at the end. The cartoon uses the actual trademarked words and features Margie Hines the original voice of Betty Boop who would later go on to voice numerous characters who sang in the Betty Boop style in various Van Beuren Studios animated cartoon shorts. Lyrics: Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Does great big man love me? Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love just you! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Does great big man love me? Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop! That means that I love you! ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' In the 1986 Alvin and the Chipmunks season 4, episode 37 Help Wanted: Mommy Miss Miller becomes foster mother to the Chipettes. The Chipettes are not thrilled with having a foster mother, let alone a crazy one. Once they move in, Miss Miller begins to treat them like babies. The next day at school, the girls and Miss Miller simultaneously believe the arrangement will not work out. When Brittany is reminded about the school's upcoming talent show, Miss Miller teaches the girls a Boop-Oop-a-Doop routine ("I Wanna Be Loved By You") that she claims made her a star. The social worker arrives once more, but the girls convince her that Miss Miller is a worthy guardian. At the talent show, the Chipmunks win second and the Chipettes win first. ''Christmas In Tattertown'' A member of the Boom Boom a Hotcha from the 1931 cartoon Bimbo's Initiation (who is really one of the many Betty Boop Clones) makes a cameo appearance in Ralph Bakshi's 1988 television special. ''Jungle Jitters'' In the Willie Whopper 1934 episode Jungle Jitters, Willie is shipwrecked and comes across a dark-haired version of Mary (Willie's girlfriend), who resembles Betty Boop. The character was inspired by Betty's appearance in Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle. ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'' The famous Boop-Oop-a-Doop style is featured as the ending theme tune in Hells Heels, which was released in 1930. The Oswald cartoons from 1927-1932 ended with a Boop Oop a Doop theme tune leaving out the "I'm heading for the desert" part of the song. Lyrics: I'm heading for the desert Boop-Oop-a-Doop Boop-Oop-a-Doop Boop-Oop-a-Doop That's Oswald! ''Tom & Jerry Kids'' In Tom & Jerry Kids (1990) Miss Vavoom, a character that who is best known as Red (who appeared in Tex Avery's original MGM cartoon shorts), appears in Tom & Jerry Kids resembling Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit's Jessica Rabbit. The character now speaks in a baby Brooklyn accent and also has her own quote: Boom Boom Vavoom! Which is a tongue in cheek shout out to Betty Boop. Miss Vavoom: "Vavoom's the name Boom-Boom-Vavoom!" *Shaking hips Miss Vavoom: "Spying's my game!" ''Over the Garden Wall'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in Over the Garden Wall. The Tavern Innkeeper acts and speaks in a manner similar to Betty. In the same cartoon, the highwayman's dance is a reference to the rotoscoped Cab Calloway segments used in the Betty Boop cartoons. The Tavern Innkeeper performs "The Beast Song", which has a slight comparison to the early Betty Boop cartoon Mysterious Mose. Lyrics: He lurks out there in the unknown Seeking those who are far from home Hoping never to let you return Oooh, better beware Oooh, the Beast is out there Oooh, better be wise And don't believe his lies For once your will begins to spoil He'll turn you to a tree of oil And use you in his lantern for to burn ''Sita Sings the Blues'' In Sita Sings the Blues, throughout the film Sita sings musical interludes with the vocal of Annette Hanshaw, who was known to do tongue-in-cheek Helen Kane impressions as aliases Dot Dare or Patsy Young in 1928-1929. The film's creator, Nina Paley, used Hanshaw's original jazz-influenced singing style recordings for her production. In the film, Sita is drawn to look like Betty Boop during the interludes. ''Dangerous Dan McFoo'' In Dangerous Dan McFoo, (1939) Dan's love interest, who is known as "Sue", gives off a Betty Boop-ish appeal. As like her love interest Dan she is also a anthropomorphic dog, who resembles Katherine Hepburn. The cartoon gives off a similar story line to that of Dan McGrew (Nan Mcgrew is his supposed sister, who appeared in The Bum Bandit as played by Betty Boop herself as an anthropomorphic French poodle). Tex Avery would direct a similar cartoon for MGM called The Shooting Of Dan McGoo starring Droopy. ''Buddy'' (Looney Tunes) In the early Looney Tunes Buddy shorts, Buddy's flapper girlfriend Cookie slightly resembled Betty Boop. The character also spoke and sung in a high-pitched voice. The character's design was later altered. ''Katnip College'' (Merrie Melodies) In the animated cartoon Katnip College (1938) a college where cats learn to swing, Boop-Oop-a-Doop is referenced. A cat who is not confident steps in front of the class who has not done his homework on the new popular swing music. He steps out of his seat and attempts to scat sing, and continues on with Vo-Do-De-Oh-Do (Bing Crosby), the Charleston, razzamatazz and Boop-Oop-a-Doop, referencing Betty Boop/Helen Kane. The professor at the front of the class is not impressed with the cat's effort and breaks the fourth wall asking the audience "Boy, is that corny?". ''The Fairly OddParents'' In The Fairly OddParents episode The Good Old Days, Timmy wishes to be in an old black-and-white cartoon. Among many other 1930s cartoon characters, a Betty Boop look-alike can be seen walking down the street. ''Herman & Katnip'' Louise the Mouse (also known as Louise the Girl Mouse) from Herman & Katnip. She appears in the cartoon short Of Mice and Magic. Louise's design and mannerisms were basically the same as Betty Boop's but adjusted to have bits of a cartoon mouse. Her voice was also provided by Mae Questel, who did the voice for Betty Boop. Louise made a small appearance in'' Surf & Sound with no speaking dialogue. ''Popeye the Sailor In the episode You Gotta Be A Football Hero, Popeye, who is voiced by William Billy Costello, wins the football game. Popeye is shown being carried off with the ball that says Olive Oyl (Popeye's girlfriend). He then goes on to reference Betty Boop by saying "Boopa-Doopa-Doopa-Doo-Boo-Poopa-Doo!" This was Costello's final appearance as Popeye or could refer to the fact that he was the original voice of Gus Gorilla in the Betty Boop series and Freddie Frog in the Betty Boop Fables radio show. Betty Boop's baby brother Billy Boop makes an appearance in the 1934 cartoon entitled Sock-a-Bye, Baby. The 1948 cartoon entitled Olive Oyl for President was a rework of the 1932 short Betty Boop for President. Both cartoons featured Mae Questel in the leading role. ''The Simpsons'' Betty Boop is referenced in one of The Simpsons episodes alongside G.I Joe. Dr Hibbert and his wife Bernice can be seen taking photographs as the characters through photo boards. Betty Boop also makes an appearance in one of The Simpsons comic strips as a cat: Betty is having trouble starting up her car so she goes to Scratchy's service station to get her car fixed. Itchy and Scratchy succeeded in getting her car running again. In the end, Itchy ties Scratchy to a gas pump, blows up the service station and drives off into the distance in the Betty Boop cat's car, with her beside him in the passenger seat. In a 2016 episode of the Simpsons, the old people at the Springfield Retirement Home are given pills that make them hallucinate. Marge Simpson forces the nurse to stop giving them the pills. The nurse hides the pills in the library, after which Grandpa Simpson finds and swallows them all. He starts to see a hallucination of his wife Mona. He then states that something is not right. Granpda snaps his fingers and his wife transforms into Betty Boop. Once she does, Grandpa is satisfied. ''Daria'' Betty Boop is referenced twice in the animated TV show Daria. Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie make the comment "A Thousand Times Yes!!" when speaking to Daria. This is a reference to an old Betty Boop bit, No! No! A Thousand Times No!!!. In one of the ending credit sequences Brittany Taylor resembles Betty Boop. ''Deadpool'' Deadpool, a character appearing in the fighting game Marvel Vs Capcom 3, makes a reference to Betty Boop during his Level 3 Hyper activation pose. He recites "Boop-Boop-Be-Doop". His sexy pose which features hearts is also a direct reference to Betty Boop's risque nature. ''Disney's The Moth & the Flame'' The moth from Disney's The Moth & the Flame was partly inspired by Betty Boop. ''Disney's Snow White'' Grim Natwick, who was most famous for drawing Betty Boop, was a lead animator for Disney's Snow White. Many believe that Disney was directly inspired to make the film due to the success of the Betty Boop short version of the fairy tale. Said short was released in 1933, a year prior to Disney's adaption coming into development and production. Both heroines share similar visual qualities, significantly the cropped black hairstyle as well as the highly overt high pitch sweet tone to their voices. Most noticeably, the characteristics, mannerisms and the way they both represent exaggerated 1930s idealised women. Proof prior to this appears within Grim Natwick's concept art. Snow White's voice was provided by Adriana Caselotti. ''Disney's A Symposium on Popular Songs'' A character called Betty Boopie Doop appears in Disney's 1962 feature and performs a song entitled "Charleston Charlie". This makes direct reference to the singing style exemplified by Helen Kane in her flapper era iconic song "He's So Unusual", which was co-written by the Sherman Brothers' Tin Pan Alley songwriting father, Al Sherman, in 1929. The subject of both songs is a male college student whom the singer desires. "Charleston Charlie" begins with the Betty Boop-esque lyric Poop-Oopy-Doop. While performing, the character does Boop-ish like mannerisms, from rolling her eyes to pouting her lips. ''Funny Face'' (Flip the Frog) In the Ub Iwerks Flip the Frog cartoon entitled Funny Face, Flip's girlfriend resembles Betty Boop, mainly because Grim Natwick helped work on that episode. Flip the Frog can also be heard Booping in the opening credits. In the remastered version of the cartoon, all her curls were cut off and her face was slightly edited. ''Futurama'' Amy Wong parodies Betty Boop in the episode "Reincarnation": when she gets bumped into by the rest of the crew, she quotes; "Watch it you stumble bums, You're Boopin my Betty!". Several Betty Boop cartoons are featured in the opening titles of Futurama: Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions,'' The Impractical Joker, ''Betty Boop and Grampy, Dizzy Red Riding Hood. ''Animaniacs'' Googi Goop, another parody of Betty Boop, appears in the Animaniacs episode "The Girl with the Googy Goop". Googi is in traditional black and white, although her nose is red like the Warners'. She appears in a parody of "Little Red Riding Hood" to go to Grandma's house. Googi Goop's voice is provided by onetime Betty Desirée Goyette, who did Betty Boop's voice in The Romance of Betty Boop. In the Slappy Squirrel episode "Hurray For Slappy", after Beanie the Bison gets blown up with dynamite (causing his skin to be burned black), Slappy turns to him and says, "You remind me of a very young Betty Boop." ''Muppet Babies'' Baby Piggy appears as Betty Boop during the song "We Love Cartoons" from the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". ''Elmo's World'' The Elmo's World character Bubbles Martin's hair and eyes are a nod to Betty Boop. ''Merrie Melodies'' In Smile, Darn Ya, Smile (1931) Foxy and Roxy are seen singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" When Foxy starts to sing on the train, Roxy begins to Boop-Oop-a-Doop. In Lady Play Your Mandolin, Roxy begins to sing "An the Angels play for me I belong to you! Boop-a-Doop-Poop! Ooh!". Just as Bokso and Honey, Foxy and Roxy were copycat characters of Disney's Mickey and Minnie. In the 87th episode of Tiny Toons, they make an appearance; Desirée Goyette who best known as an onetime voice of Betty Boop, provides the voice for Roxy. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' In the Tiny Toons episode The Fields of Honey. Honey is a character from the original Bosko cartoon shorts by Warner Brothers is re-discovered by Babs Bunny. The character is known as Honey, who was Bosko's girlfriend. Honey does an impression of Betty Boop, along with other celebrities of the 1930s, such as Marlene Dietrich in her old footage, and then quotes Betty's main catchprase: "Boop-Boopy-Doop". The character was re-designed and resembles Dot Warner from Animaniacs. The characters Bosko and Honey were originally African American Stereotypes. Toot Braunstein Toot Braunstien: "My curvy body will never go out of style just like the Charleston and Hitler. Hee-hee-hee-Toot!" "Toot a black and white heart-throb from the 20s, plus she's fat!" Tooty Brawnstien.PNG Toote3.PNG Toot Drawn Together Pilot.JPG 199px-Tootdrawntogether.jpg Tooote1.PNG Parody Of Betty Boop 2005.PNG Tooote2.PNG Toot Braunsteinis a spoof of Betty Boop, she appears in the animated series Drawn Together. Toot is a feisty black-and-white former sex symbol who had her glory days in the 1920s. One of the central premises for Toot's character is that she comes from a world where her looks and body type were considered the female ideal, but in the world of today, she is regarded as overweight and outdated. Toot mentions Betty Boop in The Drawn Together Movie, but none of the other housemates seem interested. Toot is partially based on Amy Crews from Big Brother 3. Toot's voice is provided by Tara Strong who claimed it was her most fun role. Like Betty the character is also Jewish but like Betty doesn't follow strict Jewish sects, in one episode Toot can be seen washing her mouth out with ham and refers to Jewish people as those ☠@✴#ing Jews. You can find out more about Toot on the Drawn Together Wikia here. Around the time Drawn Together was released Betty Boop was the official mascot for Hooters. Toot appears in one episode as the Tooters girl. The waiting staff at Hooters restaurants are primarily attractive young women, usually referred to simply as "Hooter Girls", whose revealing outfits and sex appeal are played up and are a primary component of the company's image. Jerry Beck criticized King Features at the time stating the following "Just when you thought King Features couldn’t sink any lower." In one episode the characters are given copyright infringement letters. Indicating that the people who created the show were receiving them. It is a well known fact that King Features are very protective over the Betty Boop brand. Toot is a parody of Betty Boop and parodies (most of the time) are protected from copyright laws. Toot: "I'll take those!" "Toot-Toot-Toot-Tooty-Toot!" Toot can be seen taking the letters to the shredder and shredding them. ''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' (2010) Before the film was released the people behind the series stated: "So ... Would you rather bone: Betty Rubble, Betty White or Betty Boo--err Toot?" In The Drawn Together Movie, Toot Braunstein admits that she is a parody of Betty Boop, though while Toot makes her statement, none of her housemates pay her any attention. Toot's conversation in The Drawn Together Movie, in which she admits she is a parody of Betty Boop: Toot: "Come to think of it... I dont behave anything like the real Betty Boop..." Xandir: "Please, Toot we are trying to have a discussion here!" Spanky Ham: "Yeah, Toot, don't make this all about you!" Ling Ling: "She always does this!" ''Toot and Betty Boop'' (Comparison) Toot is from the 1920s, whereas Betty Boop is from the 1930s. However, the original Boop-Oop-a-Doop girl, Helen Kane, was at her peak in the 1920s; this makes Toot a dead-on parody, because Betty was a caricature of Helen and made her debut in 1930, right after the hit film Pointed Heels (1929) starring Helen Kane was released to theaters. While everyone in Betty Boop's cartoon series finds Betty attractive, Toot is classed as being repulsive by her peers and her weight is constantly made fun of. In original artwork before the show's release, Toot had longer hair, a thin waist (with broad hips) and wore a strapless dress. Toot does not have any scat lyrics, for example, Betty had "Boop-Oop-a-Doop"; instead, Toot says "Toot-Toot-Toot-Tooty-Toot!" or can be saying "This is Bull-Toot!" or "He-he-he... Toot!" Although her main quote which is used throughout the series is "God Dammit!". Toot is the longest-running parody of Betty Boop, lasting from 2004 to 2007 and made her last appearance in 2010, in which she also obtained her own fanbase. Toot wears stockings instead of a garter belt, but in Betty Boop's first appearance (Dizzy Dishes, where Betty was classed as being "ugly" by her creators), Betty wore stockings held up by garters. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' In the episode "Dungeons and Discords", a "ponified" version of Betty Boop can be seen dancing at a jazz club for a brief second. The pony version wears a similar red dress, has a curly hairstyle and wears Betty's heart-shaped garter on her front left leg. Anime ''Porco Rosso'' Hayao Miyazaki is outspoken about his admiration of the vintage American animation company, Fleischer Studios. In 1979, Miyazaki wrote a review of Fleischer’s Mister Bug Goes to Town in great detail, “I like Fleischer works. And when I say ‘Fleischer,’ I do not mean Dave Fleischer the individual, but the whole animation staff, which probably included members both young and old and represented an entire trend in animation that is symbolized by the word Fleischer. Though he did not enjoy the outcome of Mister Bug Goes to Town, Miyazaki greatly enjoyed the gags from Popeye and particularly finds Betty Boop amusing. He paid tribute to Fleischer Studios and Disney’s 1928 short Plane Crazy in a sequence from Porco Rosso, where Porco watches a short animated film in a local theater. In the cartoon sequence, the damsel in distress resembles Betty Boop. ''Tengu Taji'' The male protagonist who appears in Tengu Taji (1934) resembles Betty Boop. The cartoon also takes elements from the Betty Boop cartoon series. ''Mabo no Daikyoso - Mabo's Big Race'' (マー坊の大競争) Betty Boop makes a cameo in 1936 alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Felix the Cat in Mabo's Big Race. The Japanese flag rises on the center pole, flanked by two Olympic Games flags. People cheer and wave Japanese flags in the audience. Next up, it is the pole vault. Mābō’s competitor knocks down the bar on his first run, but Mābō sails over the bar with ease. In his second try, Mābō runs into trouble, but his pole becomes anthropomorphic and aggressively shoves him over the pole and into first place again. The image of the Japanese waving flags repeats and the film ends abruptly on a close up of a standalone Japanese flag. In Mābō’s Big Race, America was not yet Japan's enemy so Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Betty Boop, and Felix the Cat are merely signifiers of the mostly Western crowds that would be in attendance at the XI Olympics. ''Momotaro no Umiwashi - Momotaro's Sea Eagles'' (桃太郎の海鷲) Bluto from the Popeye the Sailorman series appears in the 1943 animated film as a stereotypical drunk. Which is one of few examples of the Axis nations using American cartoon characters to portray the United States in animation, just as the Allied forces used Hitler, Mussolini, and Hirohito, as well as Nazis and Japanese soldiers in their propaganda films. The posters also suggest that Momotaro’s army will not only be fighting Bluto but also Popeye and Betty Boop, declaring: “Roosevelt and the American gangster Popeye are no match. Popeye and Betty appear in the advertisement for the animation where they can be seen drowning. Although Betty was cast as an enemy of Japan, she was still a popular box office draw. ''Dr Slump'' In the 1980s anime Dr Slump, character Kinoko Sarada's mother slightly resembles Betty Boop. Whereas in the original manga she resembled Fujiya Co.'s mascot Peko-Chan. ''Creamy Mami the Magic Angel'' Betty Boop is referenced in the anime Creamy Mami the Magic Angel (魔法の天使クリィミーマミ Mahō no Tenshi Kurīmī Mami), in the episode "Yuu's Flashdance". Yuu's mother and father are watching a game show, the host asks: "If a female artist has MM as initials that would stand for Marilyn Monroe. What does BB stand for?" Yuu's mother replies, "That's really dumb.﻿ It's Betty Boop right? ''Princess Knight'' Osamu Tezuka (手塚 治虫), best known for creating Astro Boy, was inspired by Betty Boop and Disney films such as Bambi and Snow White. The character Princess Sapphire's hairstyle resemble's Betty Boop's, although the character was based on actress Chikage Awashima. "Love To Live By (M-Flo Loves Chara)" The Japanese hip hop group M-Flo (エムフロウ) and Japanese pop star Chara (綿引美和) collaborated to make a song called "Love To Live By (M-Flo Loves Chara)", which has an animated music video. The video features Chara singing as a character whose design is based off of Betty Boop, with elements from Tex Avery. The video itself is in black and white (up to a point) and all the characters are drawn and animated in a way that mimics both old black and white cartoons and anime. ''Urusei Yatsura'' Betty Boop appears in episode 64 of Urusei Yatsura (うる星やつら) on the front cover of a book on the English language, with her first name also appearing on one side of the cover. Films ''Asleep in the Feet'' In the 1933 short Asleep in the Feet Thelma Todd and ZaSu Pitts play a poor pair of working girls who decide to help out a friend by making $20 of back rent she owes down at the local dance hall. In one scene before the big dance Zasu Pitts is given a make-over and is asked to grab herself a number, Zasu responds with a sly "Boop-Boop-a-Doo" while pouting and swishing back and forth. When asked to dance she then says "Ha-Cha! Poop-Poop-a-Doo!", in excitement. ''The Gay Desperado'' There are a trio of Mexican Boop-Boop-a-Doop singers make a small appearance in Rouben Mamoulian's 1936 film The Gay Desperado. The singers are recording "Lookie Lookie Lookie" at a radio station until the they are held up by gunpoint. Braganza (Leo Carillo) hijacks the Mexican radio station as a platform for his kidnapped adviser Chivo (Opera star Nino Martini) the trio of singers are forced to finish singing their song. Lyrics: Lookie lookie lookie Here comes cookie Walking down the street Lookie lookie lookie I want her cookie Cause she's sweet Lookie lookie lookie Here comes cookie What a lucky break Lookie lookie lookie I want her cookie Cause she takes the cake When she's near My lips say, oh! My heart says, ah! When she kisses, oh! Ah! Tra-la-la! Boop Boop a Doop! When she kisses it's TNT for two! ''Johnny Dangerously'' In the 1984 film Johnny Dangerously a Betty Boopish prostitute appears in an animated sequence meeting an anthropomorphic penis. The scene was removed from the TV release. ''Gentlemen Marry Brunettes'' In the 1955 film Gentlemen Marry Brunettes (a follow up to the 1953 film entitled Gentlemen Prefer Blondes featuring Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell), Jane Russell and Jeanne Crain play the Jones Sisters, Bonnie and Connie Jones, and Mimi and Mitzi Jones. In one scene as Bonnie and Connie Jones, they perform "I Wanna Be Loved By You" with the scat lyrics Boop-Boop-a-Doop with Rudy Vallée, who used to sing songs in the original Betty Boop cartoon series. Rudy also used to sing with Boop-a-Doop singers in the 20s and 30s, most notable being Helen Kane and Mae Questel. Lyrics: Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! I wanna be kissed by you just you and nobody else but you I wanna be kissed by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! I couldn't aspire to anything higher Then fill a desire to make you my own Boop-Boopy-Doop-Vo-Vo-De-O-Vo! I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Background Singers: Don't, Don't Don't you wanna be Don't, Don't ya gotta be loved Jones Sisters: I'm not wanna the greedy kind All of my wants are simple... I know what's on my mind! I'm not resting until I find what would make your eyes Glisten like mine With loves divine Rudy Vallée: I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rudy Vallée: I wanna be kissed by you Just you and nobody else but you Jones Sisters: I wanna be kissed by you alone Boop-Boopy-Doop! Jones Sisters: I... Rudy Vallée: I couldn't aspire to anything higher... Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you... Rudy Vallée: LATER!!! Rudy Vallée: Then fill a desire to make you my own. Jones Sisters: Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rudy Vallée: RIGHT!!! Jones Sisters & Rudy Vallée: I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved I gotta be loved By you By you alone! ''Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'' "I Wanna Be Loved By You" was also featured in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, where it was performed by Marilyn Monroe as Sugar Kane. the full title of the two-film franchise being Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, But Gentlemen Marry Brunettes. ''Our Neighbor Miss Yae'' In the 1934 Japanese film Our Neighbor Miss Yae (隣の八重ちゃん) there is a scene at the cinema which features the Betty Boop cartoon Ha! Ha! Ha!. A Japanese audience can be seen watching the animation in laughter. ''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) In The Princess and the Frog, a character known as Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff, a flamboyant southern belle, was inspired by Marilyn Monroe and Betty Boop. Her figure is based on Marilyn Monroe and the character's casual appearance resembles a flapper. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) The Betty Boop short The Old Man of the Mountain, which featured Cab Calloway, is referenced in Oogie Boogie's song, "What'chu gonna do now?", "I'm gonna do the best I can!" are repeated by Santa and Oogie Boogie. ''Radioland Murders'' In the 1994 film Radioland Murders, a Betty Boopish character played by Tina Corsini sings in Betty's style. After being forced to sing the same song for over five minutes, she faints. ''American Mary'' Beatress Johnson has had herself surgically altered to resemble Betty Boop. Beatress offers Mary a large sum of money to perform surgery on a friend of hers, Ruby Realgirl, who wishes to be transformed into a human doll by having her nipples and labia removed. Although the ethics of the request trouble her, Mary is still desperate for money and performs the surgery. ''Madonna'' In the 1987 film Who's That Girl, Madonna plays a character (Nikki Finn) who speaks like Betty Boop. In the cartoon sequence she resembles Betty. Madonna later released the song "Santa Baby" in 1988 for the charity album "A Very Special Christmas", where she sings in the baby style, also ad-libbing "Boop-Boop-a-Doop". ''Saving Private Ryan'' Betty Boop is referenced in the movie Saving Private Ryan: "Steamboat Willie", the German solider captured by Captain Miller's Ranger squad, makes reference to Betty Boop while trying to show that he has an appreciation of American culture. ''Look Who's Talking Too'' Betty Boop is referenced in the 1990 film Look Who's Talking Too. James Ubriacco: "Let's see, we've got Schwarzenegger and Betty Boop." "Hmm, tough call! They're both really built and they both talk funny." ''In Love with Life'' In the film In Love with Life, a little girl impersonates Betty Boop on stage in the Kiddie Kabaret as a part of The Meglin Kiddies. The film was released in 1934, when Betty Boop was very popular, and the girl's outfit is patterned on the Betty Boop Dolls of the 1930s with the signature heart icon. She sings an unknown Boop-Oop-a-Doop song. Music ''Taylor Girlz'' The Taylor Girlz song release "Boop" references the words Betty & Boop. Lyrics: All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me Boop now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me Boop! Now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up Boop! Now they off me All that Clap back Ya'll here non of that Boop! Boop! Boop! My hands get busy when they come to the ring Sittin on stacks Racks on racks Girls talk heavy Ima handle that Twitter Boop! I don't do dat Come correct when you talk back Dress down ain't data fact Hustle game all bout that Petty Betty that's necessary I'm so slick you don't really hear me Way to pretty for the conversation The ghost creation You like what you see on a daily basis You hatin on me Thank god I made it I expected haters Run up on me have you leave later All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me Boop! Now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me Boop now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me Girl I walked up in the room All eyes was on me, girl why? I don't know I think they like what they see I'm uncomfortable If they try me I'ma eat'em like Lunchables Have your whole body in a rotation like an obstacle Pop your head like a popsicle These typical miserable wannabes Always tryin get at me Don't entertain me if it ain't payin me Run up once run up twice Run up again that's the end of your life I can't stand I hit your little girls with no hands Don't make me pull up my pants This is the battles of hands I don't need people or cameras to win All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me Boop! Now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me Boop! Now they off me Boop! Boop! Now they off me All these people keep hatin me But no one wants to try me One Just ran up, Boop! Now they off me ''Charlie Puth'' Betty is referenced in a song called "Betty Boop", by American singer-songwriter Charlie Puth. Lyrics: All right gentlemen I want you to repeat after Just as I do it Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Doo Da Da Da Da Jump away! Da Da Da Da Good golly! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Bring it around now Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Ladies! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Good golly! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen let me present Charlie Puth! Let me see your Betty Boop When the beat drops! ''Monkey Rag'' A Betty Boop-like character ("Mitzi") appears in Joanna Davidovich's animation, entitled the "Monkey Rag". ''NCT Dream'' Betty Boop appears on a t-shirt in NCT Dream's music video "Chewing Gum". ''Squirrel Nut Zippers'' In a 1999 music video by the Squirrel Nut Zippers, a Betty Boop parody makes an appearance. The animated video was inspired by Bimbo's Initiation, Minnie the Moocher and Swing You Sinners. The video was also inspired by other 1930s cartoons such as Looney Tunes, Buddy and his girlfriend Cookie. The female character that appears in the video looks similar to Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together. ''Lil' Wayne'' In rapper Lil' Wayne's 2009 mixtape, Betty Boop is referenced in one verse: "And All My Girls Be Half-Naked Like Betty Boop Be!". ''Robert Smith'' Robert James Smith is an English musician. He is the lead singer, guitar player, lyricist and principal songwriter of the rock band The Cure. His favourite cartoon character is Betty Boop, and he has paid tribute to the character by wearing red lipstick, wearing Betty Boop t-shirts and holding cutout images of Betty's head. ''Katy Perry'' Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson is an American pop singer. Katy Perry was originally inspired by Betty Boop's style. Katy Perry eventually moved on and stated "I've gone from Betty Boop to more Bettie Page. It's less cute and more meow." ''Kristin Chenoweth'' Kristin Chenoweth's speaking voice is often compared to Betty Boop. She stated "If you hear me talk, it's Betty Boop meets Jessica Rabbit meets Marilyn Monroe, I'm four foot eleven and that was something I was teased about too." A fan met Kristin Chenoweth in February 2006 at the Walt Disney Concert Hall and she told the fan that Andrew Lippa (her musical director) was creating a new musical (Betty Boop Musical) for the character Betty Boop and she hinted she would probably have done the role. ''Jennifer Tilly'' Jennifer Tilly stated in a interview that she would love to do the voice for Betty Boop. The actress has often been compared to Betty. In a 1996 review, her speaking voice was referenced as being Boop-esque. Betty Boo Alison Moira Clarkson is an British pop-rap artist. She was originally nicknamed "Betty Boop" for her similarity to the cartoon character; she changed her handle to "Betty Boo" to avoid trademark disputes. Her first song, "Betty Boo Doin' The Do", features Boop-Oopy-Doop scat lyrics. Betty Boo: "The name Betty Boo came from when I was at school I used to have a really curly bits around the side so I looked like Betty Boop the cartoon character." - Grrr! Interview ''(1992) Betty Boo: "When I was at school I kept changing my hairstyle and one day I got it cut really short like a crop and people said I look like Betty Boop. I look like nothing like her at all it's stupid really it just stuck." - ''Top Ten 1990(2000) ''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Thorougly Modern Millie is a 1967 musical set in the 1920s starring Julie Andrews. Dave Fleischer worked on the special effects on this film. The scat lyric "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" is referenced twice in the film by Julie Andrews. ''Drinking From The Bottle'' A scene from Hells Bells is featured in Calvin Harris music video "Drinking From the Bottle" (Feat. Tinie Tempah) ''American Idol'' (2011) In 2011, Amercian Idol contestant Inessa Lee did Betty Boop impressions in front of Jennifer Lopez and Randy Jackson. Before she entered American Idol, Lee used to portray Betty in various YouTube videos, performing "Do Something" from the 1932 cartoon entitled Boop-Oop-a-Doop. She later dropped the act and went with her own style, and now goes by the name of Princess X. She released a song entitled "Gimmie All (Ring My Bell)", which peaked at No. 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in April 2013 and stayed for 9 weeks on the chart. Other ''Little Rascals'' In a the 1930 Little Rascals episode School's Out, Miss Crabtree as portrayed by June Marlowe asks her students a question, only to be given answers she deems foolish. Mary Ann Jackson answers her question with a Boop Oop a Doop. The series is also known as Our Gang and Hal Roach's Rascals. Miss Crabtree: "Mary Ann Jackson what famous words did Washington utter as he crossed the Delaware?" Mary Ann Jackson: "Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Boop-Oop-a-Doop!" Miss Crabtree: "I'm going to punish the next child severely who gives me a foolish answer!" ''Game Theory'' Betty Boop is referenced in a Bendy and the Ink Machine game theory video by The Game Theorists. The video exposes the Walt Disney Company and gives the Fleischer Studios the proper credit as the inventor of the rotoscope. The video has been seen by 4,384,363. The Betty Boop Clones are also referenced towards the end of the video where Betty Boop created a bunch of clones to worship herself. The video explains that Walt Disney was a master of marketing and took credit for things that weren't his idea to begin with and using the media to sell his story to listeners who didn't know any better and that the true mastermind was Max Fleischer and his brother Dave Fleischer. ''TMZ'' In a TMZ video, they had the segment "Name That Jackson!", where they played audio of one of the members of the Jackson family. TMZ went on to say that they were not sure if the audio they played was a guy or a girl, because all of the Jacksons sound like Betty Boop when it comes down to it. ''The Late Late Show With James Corden'' On The Late Late Show with James Corden, Kristen Schaal and James Corden re-voice old cartoons, including a scene from 1932's Boop-Oop-a-Doop. Betty Boop: "I'd better freshen up a little bit of powder. Can't wait till they invent deodorant." Ringmaster: "Err... Kristen a word." Betty Boop: "James some space... my elbows." Ringmaster: "Oooh!, Did you just shave your legs? They are smooth!" Betty Boop: "How dare you!" Ringmaster: "This is a 30s cartoon workplace harassment is allowed." Betty Boop: "Yeah, I guess it was." Ringmaster: "Right now I can whisper any suggestive thing I want because I'm a white man in a top hat." Betty Boop: "Ah!, Hell no bitch!" ''Cartoon Characters You Didn't Know Were Actually Real'' Betty Boop is referenced in a list covering 10 cartoons based on real people. ''The Girls Next Door'' A Betty Boop statue appeared in Hugh Hefner's bedroom in the series The Girls Next Door (also known as The Girls of the Playboy Mansion), a TV show which originally aired on E! from 2005 to 2010. The show itself was later followed by four spin-offs: Kendra, Kendra on Top, Bridget's Sexiest Beaches and Holly's World. The Betty statue can be seen in any episodes filmed in the bedroom area. ''My Brother and Me'' Betty Boop appears on a pyjama top as worn by Melanie Parker (Aisling Sistrunk) in the 1994-1995 Nickelodeon TV show My Brother and Me. ''The Dagger of Amon Ra'' In the MS-DOS game The Dagger of Amon Ra (also known as Laura Bow II), a Boop-Boop-a-Doop song is featured at the Speakeasy Club. The song was performed by writer Jane Jensen. ''Cuphead'' The indie platform video game Cuphead by Chad and Jared Moldenhauer (Studio MDHR) was drawn in the style of a 1930s cartoon. The Mermaid Boss featured in the game resembles Betty Boop. The character was also inspired by Ariel the Little Mermaid and the''Moth from Disney's Moth and Flame, a character also inspired by Betty Boop. ''Bendy & the Ink Machine Alice Angel a character created by TheMeatly Games LTD who appears in the indie game Bendy and the Ink Machine was inspired by Betty Boop. ''Kyary Pamyu Pamyu'' Betty Boop was portrayed by J-pop artist Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ) for a Halloween Coca-Cola event in Japan. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: "I thought very hard about what I should be... I searched to see if there were any Japanese girls dressed up as Betty-chan and I didn't find any." The fact that Betty Boop is an American character also helped, as Kyary said: "Many people living overseas celebrate Halloween." ''Twilight Zone: the Movie'' (1983) The Talkartoon animated short Bimbo's Initiation is displayed on a television set. Main protagonist Helen calls out to a girl in a wheelchair who is watching the cartoon but gets no response. The antagonist of the segment, Anthony, appears and explains that his sister Sara had been in an accident. Helen is unable able to see that the girl has no mouth. ''Nao Fuja da Raia'' Betty Boop (portrayed by Doriana Mendez) and Jessica Rabbit (portrayed by Claudia Raia) appear in the Brazilian musical TV show entitled Nao Fuja da Raia (1996) (No Escape from Raia) where they perform "Too Darn Hot". During the musical number, it is shown that there is a rivalry between the two characters. ''Crazy Mary'' Wayland Parrott Flowers, Jr was an American puppeteer best known for the act he created with his puppet Madame. Flowers' other puppets included Crazy Mary, an escapee from Bellevue mental hospital who speaks in a Brooklyn accent (portrayed by Flowers). In "Wayland Flowers and Madame in Manhattan " (1984), Mary performs Betty Boop's signature song "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away". ''Will and Grace'' In Will and Grace Season 7, Episode 22 (entitled "Queer to Eternity"), Betty Boop is referenced by Karen Walker, who is played by Megan Mullally. In the series, the character was sometimes referred to as "Betty Boop goes boom!". Karen: "Uh, excuse me Mr Dennehy." Wendell: "I am not Brian Dennehy." Karen: "Oh...right, and I'm not Betty Boop." ''Refresco Lulu'' Refresco Lulu is a drink which is popular in Mexico. Originally, "Lulu" was the unlicensed image of Betty Boop, but had to be modified for legal reasons. Lulu still resembles Betty, only with a different hairstyle. ''Lana Del Rey'' ("Betty Boop Boop") "Betty Boop Boop" is an unreleased song by Lana Del Rey, which was recorded in 2009 and was leaked in 2014. The producer of the song is unknown and the song is not registered on any major service. The song references Betty Boop's scat lyrics "Boop" and the song's title is Betty's name, only with an extra "Boop": "Betty Boop Boop". ''Hardcore Pawn'' In Hardcore Pawn Season 5, episode 22, bills need to be paid and a man negotiates his perfect woman (a statue of Betty Boop) to Les and Ashley. ''Donny & Marie'' In 1976, the Donny & Marie show did a Betty Boop skit entitled "Having a Party", where Marie Osmond performs "I Wanna Be Loved By You" as Betty Boop. ''Just Shoot Me! In the ''Just Shoot Me! episode "Halloween? Halloween!" Betty Boop is referenced. Maya Gallo: "Hey, Betty Boop." Vicki Costa: "Hey, and you are?" Maya Gallo: "Fran Leibowitz? Hello, the author? Famed humorist... I'm Kramer." Vicki Costa: "Kramer! Now that's funny!" ''Charmed'' Betty Boop is referenced in the Charmed (2001) episode "Hell Hath No Fury". Phoebe: "Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?" Paige Matthews: "Well I cast a spell on this slimeball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine." ''The Goodbye Girl'' Elliot Garfield, a character portrayed by Richard Dreyfuss, can be seen quoting newspaper reviews of his off-Broadway premiere. Elliot Garfield: "I was an Elizabethan fruit fly. I was the Betty Boop of stratford-on-Avon. I was putrid. Capital P, capital U, capital TRID." ''Juiced and Jazzed'' Juiced and Jazzed is an animation that was created by Justin Weber. The main character, Lulu, was inspired by flappers of the 1920s and Betty Boop. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Madonna is a scrapped character from the first Sonic the Hedgehog video game. Her outfit seems to be patterned after Betty Boop's and she can be seen doing one of Betty's main poses in the concept art. However, Madonna is based on the real-life singer Madonna Louise Ciccone, and might be a reference to the latter singer's appearance in Who's That Girl, where Madonna Ciccone appeared in an animated segment similar to the classic Betty Boop cartoons (as "Nikki Finn") for the opening of the film. ''Hula Hoops'' In 1987, KP, manufacturers of potato snacks Hula Hoops, made a commercial which featured a knock-off flapper that referenced Betty Boop, entitled "The Hula Cutie". In the original Betty Boop cartoon series, Betty would appear alongside Cab Calloway. The commercials produced by Hula Hoops take elements from Minnie the Moocher, Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle and I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You; they also reference Tex Avery's wolf with a knockoff character which is called "The Bandicoot". ''Cybersix'' Betty can briefly be seen in the Cybersix. ''Van Beuren Studios'' Several Betty Boopish characters appeared in Van Beuren Studios cartoons, most notably Countess Cat a parody of Betty Boop. The Fleischers had started Betty off as a dog, so Van Beuren responded with a cat. Nursery rhyme songs performed in the cartoons were, "Some Of These Days", "Let A Smile Be Your Umbrella", "Moonlight Bay", "It's Good For You" (a song that would later be performed by Betty Boop in the 1935 cartoon Judge for a Day by Mae Questel), "You've Got Me In The Palm Of Your Hand" and "The New Low Down". The characters featured in the animated cartoon shorts were voiced by Margie Hines, the original voice of Betty Boop. ''Community'' In the series Community, Annie puts on a private performance in order to convince Jeff to join her in a pageant. She performs "Teach Me How To Understand Christmas" She closes out the performance in a similar way, with Betty Boop's signature catchphrase with a twist: "Boopy Doopy Doop Boop Sex!" ''Madea's Witness Protection'' Betty Boop is referenced by Barbara Needleman (Doris Roberts) and Joe Simmons (Tyler Perry) in Madea's Witness Protection. Barbara Needleman: "If I showed you may tattoo you might remember." Joe Simmons: "What tattoo? I believe you need to see a doctor about that honey!" Barbara Needleman: "Oh no... that's Betty Boop." Joe Simmons: ''Blondie'' Blondie originally focused on the adventures of Blondie Boopadoop a carefree flapper girl who spent her days in dance halls. The name "Boopadoop" derives from the flapper catchphrase popularized by Helen Kane in the 1928 song "I Wanna Be Loved by You" (with its tag line, "Boop-Boop-a-Doop") and which was referenced for the flapper cartoon character Betty Boop, who first appeared in 1930 and was seen in her own King Features comic strip, drawn by Bud Counihan from 1934 to 1937. According to King Features, Blondie is one of Betty Boop's best friends, the other being Olive Oyl. In her first appearance in the comic, Blondie is introduced to Dagwood's father. She tells the latter that she feels so "Boo-Boop-a-Doop" when she meets her boyfriend's father. ''Frenkel Brothers'' The Frenkel Brothers Mish-Mish cartoons were popular in Egypt in the 1930s. The brothers were so taken with American cartoons that they traced animation and took ideas from them. In one newspaper article, they were asked to create an Egyptian Betty Boop, the resulting knock-off character was then featured in a 1939 cartoon. Category:Trivia Category:Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Featured